


Comfort

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Russian GP 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: For the prompt: Seb comforting Lewis after qualifying.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebtacularvettel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/gifts).



> So I'm chasing up my request backlog that built up when I was feeling crap so now I'm gonna write what's in my Inbox. This is for Sebtacularvettel and I'm so sorry this took so long :(

Sebastian finds Lewis after the media interviews are done. He looks tired and pale and Sebastian's heart aches to see him look so defeated.

Suddenly his pole position doesn't matter to him, all that matters to him is Lewis.

Without a word to him, Sebastian walks over to Lewis and walks with him through the Paddock.

Lewis barely looks at him, so Sebastian gently reaches out to take his hand, squeezing softly.

Lewis looks down at their joined hands and a smile smile appears.

Sebastian takes this as a good sign and he gently tugs on Lewis' hand, leading him over to the Ferrari motorhome.

Lewis follows him and Sebastian opens the door, gently pushing him inside.

Once Lewis is inside, Sebastian moves over to him and hugs him tightly.

Lewis melts into the hug and buries his head into Sebastian's chest, letting out a shaky breath.

Sebastian gently rubs his back and kisses his head, gently comforting him.

Lewis lifts his head up and smiles at Sebastian, leaning up to kiss him. Just needing the comfort.

Sebastian kisses him back gently, then presses their foreheads together.

Lewis shuts his eyes and breathes in Sebastian, feeling his worry and fears melt away in his embrace.

The two drivers stay in the embrace for a few minutes, before Sebastian pulls away and gestures to the bed.

"Come on." Sebastian takes Lewis' hand again and smiles softly.

Lewis follows Sebastian as he pulls the Brit down onto the bed with him and turns so that he is cuddling him.

Lewis snuggles into Sebastian's hold and feels Sebastian nuzzling his neck. Lewis feels so loved and comforted in that moment that he simply starts to fall asleep.

Sebastian doesn't mind though and begins to run his fingers through Lewis' hair, softly speaking to him and reassuring him that everything would be okay.

Lewis falls asleep to the sound of Sebastian's voice and his warm body pressed against his own.

It makes his shit qualifying a little bit easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
